It's All Just A Dream
by Crash's Angel
Summary: Miroku's worst nightmare. A challenge fic from the MnM yahoo group. MK


Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.  
  
A/N: This has to be the shortest fic I have ever wrote in my life. But I like the way it turned out. Btw, this is a challenge fic for the Monk and Miko yahoo group. I'll post a link to the group in my bio for those that are curious.  
  
**It's All Just A Dream**  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat up, unable to sleep in the unbearable heat of the summer night. She looked up at the tree branch above her where Inuyasha had been when she had fallen asleep. She noticed the missing presence of Shippo next to her, and looked over to where Sango and Miroku slept with Kirara between them, and saw Sango and Kirara missing as well. With everyone else unexplainably gone, that only left Kagome and the still slumbering monk in the clearing where they had made camp the previous evening.

...  
  
It was dark as Miroku looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in a clearing with his travelling companions, but now they were no where to be found. He did see the place where they'd had a fire going when he had fallen asleep, but that was the only thing that said he was still in the same clearing. He stood up with the intent of going in search of his companions but his feet got tangled in something after just a few steps and he fell flat on his face.  
  
Miroku rolled over and sat up, ready to throw the offending material away from his person when he noticed what it was. Wrapped around his ankles was the dark blue, silky material of Kagome's sleeping bag. Only, it wasn't completely blue anymore. Now, there were splashes of crimson covering the silky material. Panic raced through his body as the implications ran through his mind. _'What had happened that would cause blood to be on Kagome's sleeping bag?'_ His mind didn't even flinch when he didn't use the usual honorific with her name. He hadn't for a long time, if only in his mind.  
  
Miroku went over the possibilities and none of them presented a pleasant scenario for him. He couldn't come up with anything that didn't involve bodily harm being done to Kagome. _'Or the others,'_ he reminded himself. He was supposed to be worried for the others' safety as well.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukuku."  
  
The evil laugh surround Miroku, making him freeze. That laugh could only belong to one being.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
As soon as the cursed name passed his lips, the dark hanyou revealed himself, moving out of the shadows of the forest into the clearing where the monk stood.  
  
"Poor little monk. Left all alone. I bet you're wondering where your friends are," Naraku's smooth voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  
  
"What did you do with my friends?" Miroku demanded, anger glowing in his eyes.  
  
"Me? Oh, I didn't do anything to any of them. Except for Kagome. Her I have a personal interest in. But, knowing you, you won't believe what I saw, so I'll just show you," Naraku said, a maniacal glee coming through in his voice.  
  
A portal opened up before Miroku's eyes, and he found he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn his head or blink. He watched as the portal first showed Inuyasha. An impressive growl escaped his lips as he saw the hanyou with Kikyo, willingly letting the undead priestess drag him to hell with her. The last thing he saw of the hanyou was him kissing Kikyo passionately.  
  
Next, Miroku was shown Sango. Locked in battle with her younger brother. Both of them had very severe wounds, and it wouldn't be long before both collapsed with exhausted, and Miroku knew that neither of them would ever stand back up again.  
  
Lastly, Miroku was greeted with the sight of Kagome. Stripped completely naked and tied to an odd looking bed with posts at the four corners. And there were rivers of blood running along her body, some pooling in places. Miroku could tell she had been beaten, and badly. There were bruises everywhere on her body. Not that the blood wasn't a dead give away.  
  
He wanted to look away. Close his eyes. Anything so he wouldn't have to stare at the terrible image of Kagome completely defenseless. He wanted to scream in agony. He would have even preferred being sucked in by his kazaana if he could just get the horrible image out of his head. He knew it couldn't be true. Kagome would rather die than let anyone do anything like that to her. She was too strong for someone to do something like that to her.  
  
"She is rather good," Naraku's voice taunted. "You should feel the way she wiggles underneath you. So delicious."  
  
"You bastard," Miroku screamed as he ripped the rosary beads from his cursed hand and let the kazaana loose on Naraku. But at the last second, the form changed from a smirking Naraku into a terrified Kagome. He couldn't get the beads back around his cursed hand fast enough and watched horrified as Kagome was sucked into his hand.

...  
  
Kagome sat with Miroku's head in her lap as she tried to calm him. Not long after she had awoken to find the camp empty, with the exception of her and the monk, he had started tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep. He now had sweat beading on his forehead and his head was moving from side to side as he moaned out in what sounded to Kagome like misery.  
  
_'He's probably dreaming of having bad sex with an old lady or something,'_ Kagome mused to herself, trying to keep the worry she knew would come if she let it away. She looked out into the forest, hoping that the rest of her friends were alright.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome was startled to hear Miroku's voice, and looked back down to see him still asleep.  
  
"No."  
  
He said it again. This time more forcefully. And with a growing panic.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Miroku abruptly sat up, screaming for all he was worth, panic and pain evident on his features.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome tentatively ventured, not noticing her lack of use of the usual honorific. She was taken aback by the look on Miroku's face as he turned to face her. Before she knew what to do or say, Miroku had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder as he cried.  
  
Kagome looked surprised at first, but soon wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands rubbing up and down his back. "Hush, Miroku. It's alright. It was all just a dream. Just a bad dream," she comforted, not knowing how much her presence was really consoling him at the time.  
  
Without thinking, Miroku pulled back enough to look at Kagome a minute before he leaned forward once more and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, tears still running down his cheeks. He nibbled on her lower lip, as if asking for entrance into her mouth, and took the opportunity when she gasped to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He teased her tongue for a few minutes, until they were both in need of air, so he pulled away from her lips, and hid his face in her shoulder again, the tears still coming.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Not only did Miroku kiss her like she had never been kissed before, but then he just rested his head back on her shoulder like he hadn't done anything. His hands weren't wandering from where they were holding her tightly too him. And she should have smacked him for stealing her first kiss, but with him hugging her like a lifeline while he was crying, she just couldn't.  
  
Wanting to soothe whatever was wrong with the monk, and she knew it hadn't been a bad sex dream, Kagome rubbed her hand over his back, her other hand running through his hair, which had come loose from it's little dragons tail. Just sitting there, with him clinging to her gave Kagome time to think.  
  
Inuyasha had been acting even weird than usual, and Miroku had been paying her more attention than before, yet he was leaving her butt alone. She knew she had feelings for the monk, but she wasn't sure how deep they ran. She didn't want to be hurt again. But Miroku wouldn't treat her the same way Inuyasha did; she knew that. But beyond that, she didn't know much else.  
  
After he had calmed down, Kagome had almost expected Miroku to apologize for his actions, but he merely laid back down and put his head in Kagome's lap.  
  
"It's all just a dream," he murmured before he fell back to sleep.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him as he slept peacefully, and maneuvered both their bodies so that she could lay down and get some more sleep herself.

...  
  
"You need to keep your hands to yourself and your dick in your pants," Sango hissed at Inuyasha as she dressed for the third time that night.  
  
"Keh. If you would just admit you like it, I wouldn't have to keep proving my point," Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"I swear, you're worse than that so-called-monk," Sango hissed, poking Inuyasha in the chest.  
  
"See, you can't keep your hands off me," Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

...  
  
"That was really refreshing, wasn't it Kirara," Shippo said as they walked back to the camp. "It was too hot to sleep, and that soak in the river was just what I needed to get back to sleep."  
  
Kirara nodded, moving a bit faster, wanting to get back to her mistress to make sure nothing had happened to her.

...  
  
The two pairs of travelers reached the clearing at the same time, and were met with the same sight. Miroku curled up against Kagome's side, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arm around his shoulders as she willingly let the monk use her chest as a pillow.  
  
The group stared at the odd sight for a few minutes, but then shrugged and moved about to their original sleeping spots and went back to sleep for the night.  
  
**The End**


End file.
